


Those Dimples

by aubreytruthfully



Series: Sam's Dimples [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully





	Those Dimples

Cas had watched this kid come into the library every single day since school had started. When he first came in, Cas knew nothing about him. However, Castiel was known for his curiosity, and so, when the boy had stayed in the library until 6 p.m. for the first month of school, he had to figure some things out.

“Who is that kid?” Cas leaned over and asked the other library-helper who worked with him after school.

“Oh, that one?” the girl pointed and Cas nodded, “He’s a freshman. You know that Dean Winchester guy?”

“Who doesn’t?” Castiel answered smugly.

“That’s his little brother,” the girl put another book into the checked-in bin.

“Are you serious?” Cas stared at the boy; he seemed so tame compared to his older counterpart.

“As a heart attack,” she nodded, “I think it’s weird too, but his name’s Sam.”

Sam. Dean’s Winchester’s younger brother. Well, Cas was sure that Sam probably had a plethora of stories to tell about living in that family. With everything Cas had heard about the Winchesters, it was hard not to make some negative assumptions about the kid. Although, Sam seemed so sweet, his nose pressed into a different book every couple of days. Maybe Cas would hold off on the assumptions for now.

Another month of school passed by and Castiel had noticed Sam in the hallways. It wasn’t hard to notice the poor kid. Sam’s head stuck out above everyone else’s. He was all height and bones, obviously not filled into his body yet, but Cas found himself imagining what that body would look like in a few years. It was definitely not a bad image. Cas had asked around about him a little, just a couple questions here and there if it fit into a conversation, but most people knew nothing about him. People knew that Sam was smart, Sam was shy, Sam was tall, Sam read a lot, and most importantly, Sam was Dean’s younger brother so you didn’t fuck with him. Cas figured that last one was being taken very seriously and he had no doubts as to why.

The final bell rang and Castiel went off to the library. He helped out there after school, mostly because he didn’t have anything else to do, but he also got to check out as many books as he wanted to—and if he was feeling really daring—he could add a fine to someone’s account. What could he say? Sometimes, people deserved that inconvenience of having to pay the library 27 cents for a book they never checked out.

Once again, Sam came in carrying his bag on one shoulder, and holding several textbooks in the other. Cas watched him take a seat at an empty table, pull out his notebooks, pens, and textbook, and get to work. He had to admit that the way Sam’s bangs fell in his face—all the while his face pulled into a concentrated expression—was adorable.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him,” a girl’s voice came from behind him.

“What’re you even talking about Lillian?” Cas whipped around staring at his library helper “partner” as Mrs. Kiles would say.

“Oh come on,” Lillian typed a book code into the computer, “You’ve spent two months staring at him the entire three hours that he’s here every day. Just go talk to him, I’m pretty sure that he won’t kill you.”

“His brother might,” Cas muttered and scanned another book.

“Stop being a wuss,” she rolled her eyes.

Okay, so maybe Cas was a little scared. Granted, a senior being scared to talk to a freshman should be ridiculous, but it wasn’t like Cas was the most sociable human being ever and neither was Sam. There was a sigh, and then Cas picked up a stack of books—conveniently needing to be placed on the shelf beside Sam—and took them over to their place.

Sam was even sweeter looking the close that Cas got to him. His face had sharp angles, but somehow remained innocent—almost baby-faced. Cas licked his lips and started putting the books into their spots; his eyes would flick over every time that Sam would turn a page. It was getting close to six and all Cas had managed to do is organize that entire fucking shelf and watch Sam turn pages and furiously write answers on his paper. He really needed to just say something. Something like, “Hey, I’m Cas.” That should be easy enough. Cas switched two books’ places and switched them back. Nope, he wasn’t going to say that. This kid didn’t know him. This kid had no classes with him. This kid had absolutely no reason to respond to him at all.

His thoughts had him off in his own little world until a few loud crashes snapped him out of it. Sam had dropped all of his things on the floor. Poor kid. Cas instinctively bent down to help Sam, but hey, this was a good opportunity. When they stood up, Cas holding half of Sam’s things, they just looked at each other for a moment.

“Here’s your stuff,” Cas set the books gingerly on top of Sam’s pile.

“Thanks for helping me pick it all up,” Sam gave him a smile—and what were those? Were those dimples? Oh just no.

“No problem,” Cas smiled back, “I’m Castiel, but just call me Cas.”

“Cool,” Sam set his books on the table and held out a hand to shake, “I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you Sam,” Cas felt his hand be swallowed by Sam’s. For a freshman, Sam was not small. Too skinny, but quite towering.

“Yeah, you too.” Sam hadn’t stopped smiling at him.

They stood there, just staring awkwardly. Sam finally picked his things back into his arms, gave a goodbye nod, and walked out of the library. Cas watched him leave. That was either fate or an extremely lucky coincidence.  
“See?” Lilly called from across the empty library, “Wasn’t that bad.”

“Fuck you Lil,” Cas threw his backpack on and strolled out of the library.

“You’re such an angel Cas!” she shouted mockingly after him.

Cas managed to talk to Sam again, just a quick hello. Actually, Cas managed to say hello to Sam every evening for the next two weeks. He was proud. That was at least some sort of achievement.

There was a slight chance that Cas had taken to organizing that one book shelf everyday—and maybe he had asked some kids to come in a mess it up so it made sense for him to fix it everyday. Lillian gave him looks, but never questioned him. Mrs. Kiles could care less as long as her library was all in order by the time they left. Cas took his eyes off Sam long enough to see who was coming into the library. His eyebrows furrowed; that was definitely Dean Winchester. Dean had only been in here once and that was because he was stuck in detention the one night it was held in the library.

“Come on Sammy,” Dean took the pencil from Sam’s hands, “practice got out early and I am ready to fucking leave this dump.”

“But,” Sam frowned, reaching for his pencil, “my homework’s not done.”

“You know that they call it homework because it’s supposed to be work that you do at home right?” Dean tossed Sam his pencil back.

“I am completely aware of that Dean,” Sam gave him a look—it almost made Cas chuckle, “but you know that once I get home I’m not going to be able to do this. Between you blaring music in your room and Dad yelling at me, it’s not going to get done.”  
“Just don’t do it,” Dean shrugged, “I’m sure that you could convince your teachers that something happened. They all fucking love you anyways.”

“Dean, please, just give me another hour,” Sam turned the page in his textbook, “go make out with your girlfriend. Or girlfriends. Or whatever you’re calling the pack of them that follow you around.”

“Sammy, you’re going to have to walk home if you don’t just come on,” Dean slung a duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Cas started talking before he knew what he was doing, but now they were both staring at him expectantly, “I could give you a ride home.”

“Really?” Sam perked up.

“I’m not going to let you ride home with some stranger,” Dean’s reputation for being protective was certainly showing.

“He’s not a stranger,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, I see him everyday in here.”

“Whatever,” Dean shot Cas a look and then his eyes went back to Sam, “If you die, I will fucking revive you and kill you again.”

“Understood,” Sam said, already working again.

Castiel went back to stacking books on the shelf, but he kept his head turned so the fact that his face had practically turned into sunshine and smiles was hidden from Sam. He was slightly insulted that Dean didn’t know who he was considering that they had a couple classes together, but Cas assumed that Dean probably couldn’t tell you the name of all his classes, let alone who was in them.

He knew that Sam was working, but he had already rearranged all the books and he needed to do something. Maybe talking to him wouldn’t be awkward.

“So,” Cas sat down across from Sam.

“Yeah?” Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced up from his book.

“What’re you working on?” his leg was nervously moving under the table.

“Some biology,” Sam answered and closed his notebook, “but I’m done now.”

“Oh,” Cas looked at the clock on the wall, “I can’t leave until six, so do you mind hanging out for another twenty minutes?”

“No that’s fine,” Sam smiled and there were those dimples again.

Well, this was awkward. Castiel did have to stay until six, but he didn’t have anything to do. Lillian was running the computer, so there wasn’t anything else for him to do. Now they were just avoiding too much eye contact, and goddammit, Cas was going to have to talk about something because this was just ridiculous.

“So you’re a senior?” Sam asked. That made things a lot easier.

“Yeah,” Cas nodded, “You’re a freshman right?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam ducked his head, “and it’s just fantastic.” That was a sarcastic tone if Cas had ever heard one.

“Freshman year sucks for everybody, don’t let it get you down.” Cas resisted the urge to reach out and touch Sam’s hand.

“It didn’t suck for Dean,” Sam had that ‘oops-I-didn’t-mean-to-say-that-aloud’ look on his face.

“Well, not everyone can be a star athlete sex god,” Cas felt the look Sam had slowly hit his face too. Did he honestly just say that?

Sam started laughing. At first, Cas thought that it was at him, but the sound was so contagious. He found himself laughing too. They were both laughing like complete idiots over something that wasn’t even funny. Maybe it was to release all that built up tension, but it felt good. Cas couldn’t stop admiring the way Sam’s face looked when he smiled. Those dimples, that perfect mouth, the way his eyes were shining. Yeah, Cas could get used to seeing that more often.

“Don’t mean to interrupt your laughing session,” Lilly gave Cas an ‘I-told-you-so’ look, “but it’s six o’clock and I don’t want to hang out here for the rest of the night.”

“Right, right,” Cas’ breathing slowly evened out.

Walking beside Sam was a completely new experience; Cas realized just exactly how tall the kid was. Cas felt tiny standing next to him and Cas wasn’t tiny, which meant that Sam had some serious height going for him.

They made their way out of the school, Sam holding open every door they came to, and walked out to Cas’ hand-me-down clunker. He opened the backseat door and tossed his shit inside. Sam paused before doing the same thing. Click, Cas buckled his seat belt; once again, Sam followed suit. Cas bit his lip trying not to laugh at the fact that Sam was cramped into an almost ball. Sam saw him trying to hold back a laugh and his cheeks turned pink. Okay, now that wasn’t fair. Dimples and a blush? No, not fair.  
“You can, uh,” Cas gestured, “move the seat back a little.”

“Thanks,” Sam ducked his head and his hands fumbled at the side until his seat moved back all the way. Sam’s legs were still a little cramped, but he looked like he could breath now.

Cas started the car up and pulled out of the school. Sam pointed him in the direction to drive. It wasn’t that things weren’t awkward; it was that Castiel still liked the thought of Sam in his car.  
“You live kind of a ways out of town,” Cas spoke.

“Yeah, Dad doesn’t like being too far into a city,” Sam fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket.

“What does your dad do?” Cas asked, desperately wanting the conversation to keep going.

“He jumps around from job to job,” Sam shrugged, “Mostly, he does enough work for us to get by and he spends the rest of his time drinking too much.”

“Oh,” Cas wasn’t sure what to say to that; he had a pretty normal home life, so there wasn’t a lot he had to compare to.

“It’s cool though,” Sam assured him, “I mean, I’ve got Dean and we just handle things ourselves. It’s not, like, bad or anything.”

“Everyone talks about how close you and your brother are,” Cas turned the radio down so he could hear Sam’s voice a little clearer.

“That’s a lie,” Sam laughed, “Everyone talks about how my brother might kill them if they mess with me.”

“Your brother is kind of terrifying,” he felt himself smiling just because Sam did.

“You get used to it,” Sam brushed his hair out of his eyes, “He’s really a big softy under those layers of pride and anger.”

There was a pause, but the awkwardness didn’t return. Instead, Cas was having a hard time not just staring at the smile still lingering on Sam’s mouth. He was definitely crushing on the kid, but how could he not?

Sam was humming along to the song playing and tapping his fingers on his thigh. Castiel was trying to think of something to say, something that would allow him to hear Sam’s voice again or hear that laugh. Yeah, Cas was a little in over his head. Crushes weren’t something that Cas was good at; mostly, he stayed out of any romantic encounters. However, this was hard when he saw Sam every single day sitting in the library being fucking adorable.

“So what about you?” Sam flashed his hazel green eyes over to Cas, “What about your life?”

“You want my entire life story?” Cas snickered.

“Turn right at this next road,” Sam pointed, “And maybe just a short summary of life would suffice.”

“Well,” Cas thought, “I’m the youngest six, my dad is the CEO of some packaging company, my mom isn’t really around anymore, I’m still debating on what college I want to go to, and um,” Cas paused, “That’s a brief summary.”

“My driveway is the next one on the left,” Sam smiled, “You have five siblings?”

“Lots of sibling rivalry at my house,” Cas laughed, “but yeah, I have five of them.”

Cas pulled into Sam’s driveway; the house looked a little worn. There was Dean’s Impala sitting by the house. A couple dogs ran out to the car.

He was waiting for Sam to get out of the car, say goodbye, and probably never talk like this to him again. Yet, Sam just sat there looking at him like he had something really important to say. The click of the seatbelt came again when Sam undid his and, for an unknown reason, Cas undid his too. They were still just staring at each other. He wanted to say something, but—like always—he wasn’t very good with words.

“So I guess,” Cas cleared his throat, “see you tomorrow in the library?”

This was not the reaction that Cas an anticipated. Sam leaned over quickly and kissed him. His lips were soft and horribly nervous. Cas reached a hand up to cup Sam’s face. As much as Cas could’ve easily spent the rest of the night kissing Sam in his car, he knew that there was a very protective Dean waiting for his little brother to come inside. When he pulled away, both of them were breathing a little heavier than before.

“I—uh, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to—it’s just—I don’t know what I was thinking,” Sam was rambling and his face was turning cherry red, “I mean, I saw you in the library when I started going—oh God—and I just, you just seem really cool—and you’re kind of beautiful or something,” he ran a hand through the thick brown mess of hair on his head, “I’m so fucking sorry that I just…kissed you…and…you’re just…” his voice trailed off.

Cas was still sorting out the rambled run-on sentence that Sam just said, but he couldn’t stop smiling at the kid.

“Relax,” Cas cooed, “I haven’t been hanging out at that one stupid shelf everyday for nothing.” He leaned forward and kissed Sam again; this time Sam’s mouth moved more fluidly, less nerves.

“So I’m not being a complete idiot right now?” Sam was giving him the biggest puppy eyes Cas had ever seen.

“No,” Cas grinned, “I’d say that you were being about perfect right now.”

Dean came out of the door and stood on the porch, just looking at them. That was going to be a problem wasn’t it? Cas could deal with it—he thought—as long as Dean didn’t kill him.

“Let’s not keep your murder capable brother waiting,” Cas pulled his seatbelt back on.

“So, uh,” Sam stepped out of the car and leaned down to the window.

“Sam,” the name even tasted good, “I could give you a ride tomorrow too—you know—if you wanted.”

“Yeah,” oh yes, those dimples came again, “Also, I think I could use some help with my schoolwork,” Was that a fucking wink?

Cas gawked at him as Sam walked up to his. Yeah, he’d be seeing a lot more of those dimples. If he was lucky, maybe he’d get to see some dimples that weren’t on that pretty face. That was a thought for another time though.


End file.
